Road Trip
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: A college student with a hard core crush on his mother's best friend gets a chance to join her on a road trip across the country. They both feel an attraction, but who will make the first move?


**Taste of the Forbidden II****  
**

**Title: Road Trip**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Word Count: 10,737  
**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** A college student with a hard core crush on his mother's best friend gets a chance to join her on a road trip across the country. They both feel an attraction, but who will make the first move?

**Disclaimer:** Rated M for mature content. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot belongs to the author.

**Road Trip**

**EDWARD**

I didn't date.

Not because I couldn't find a girl interested in me. I'm a nineteen-year-old guy. I know I'm good looking, I'm not just saying that like I'm an arrogant, conceited, douchebag. Girls hit on me all the time, but every time I close my eyes and touch my cock, I can only picture one woman.

Bella Black.

My mom's married best friend.

I never dreamed I'd have a chance with her until I came home from school for spring break and overheard my mother and Bella speaking. Well, my mother speaking and Bella sobbing quietly while they sat at our kitchen table at three in the morning. I snuck downstairs and sat on the bottom step to listen.

"Bella, please tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me."

Bella's cries were muffled, and it was hard to hear.

"It's Jacob," she hiccupped. "I caught him with that girl from the reservation."

"Leah?"

"Yeah. He told me he was driving down to see his dad, but the dishwasher started leaking all over the floor. I couldn't get it to stop, so I called him. When he didn't answer his cell, I called Billy's. He wasn't there. Billy said hadn't even been expecting him.

"I shouldn't have done it, but I knew he was up to something. I got in my car and drove to the Res. When I got there I turned off my head lights, pulled off at the top of the access road, and walked down to the beach. His car was parked right next to hers. The windows were all fogged up, and his car was rocking. How fucking high school is that, Liz?"

"Oh, Bella."

"There's more."

Her voice was different from crying, harsh and gravelly. I sat there, growing more and more pissed that Jacob would hurt someone as great as Bella. What a dick.

"I stood there waiting for them to finish. I could hear everything. She asked him if I let him fuck me the way she did. She asked him if he liked her tight pussy. He yelled out 'I love your tight pussy. My wife's loose shit sucks!' I lost it."

She slammed her fist on the table, and I jumped. She was so loud I was sure she was going to wake my dad, and he would catch me eavesdropping.

She was crying so hard she hiccupped again. "My pussy isn't loose. He never wanted kids because that would happen, and I gave in to him. My pussy is tighter that that slut's."

My mom made soothing noises. "I can't believe he said that."

"He did, and I lost it. I picked up a rock the size of his big ass head and chucked it at the windshield. It scared them both, and they stumbled out of the car. I walked away as soon as I threw the rock, and he yelled my name, trying to stop me, but his pants were around his ankles and he couldn't pull them up fast enough."

"Did you say anything to him?"

"No, I yelled at Leah, told her I was calling her mom. I'm so pathetic."

"Did you?"

"No. I went home and smashed his TV then packed all of his clothes in a trash bag and waited in the dark for him to come home. He told me he's in love with her."

What a douchebag. Bella was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life.

"Did he leave?"

"Yeah. He tried to apologize, but I walked away. Seventeen years together, wasted because of some girl." She started crying again. "I'm sorry, Liz. I shouldn't have woken you up."

I knew my mom was hugging her because I couldn't stand it anymore and peeked around the corner. Bella's whole body shook from the sobs, and my mom held her until she stopped.

"I should go. You have to work today."

A chair made a noise as it scraped across the floor, and I quickly ran up the stairs to my room before I got caught. I lay on my bed and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't understand how someone could choose Leah Clearwater over Bella. Sure, Leah was stacked, but she was a slut. She'd slept with almost every guy in high school, and even some of the girls. Maybe that was what Jacob saw in her, an easy lay. I can't believe he told Bella he was in love with that skank.

What a dumbass.

Bella was lovely. I met her at a barbeque my parents hosted last 4th of July. She stood next to the pool, her hair blowing in her face and had a smile that instantly made me hard. I stood in the shadows of the house, nursing a beer, and watched her. Even then, I was disgusted when her husband put his hand on the small of her back. An irrational, possessive feeling came over me when he lowered his hands and cupped her butt.

I wanted to physically remove his hand from her. I looked at her face and could clearly see she didn't like it there either. She twisted away slightly and whispered something in his ear, her cheeks red with embarrassment as he slapped her butt and walked away. I chose that moment to approach my mom. She had mentioned Bella earlier and wanted to introduce me to her.

My mother was an interior designer, and last year she'd hired Bella, who was a graphic artist, to redesign her website and company brochures. They hit it off instantly and had been friends ever since.

My mother walked me over to Bella. She smiled at me and shook my hand when we were introduced.

I can't tell you what we said to each other.

All I can remember of that moment was the way the touch of her hand sent a shock through my system. Her chocolate eyes widened at the same time, and I wondered if she felt it, too. Her lips parted, and I quickly swallowed the groan I felt when she let out the small puff of air she'd been holding.

Thank goodness my mother was oblivious. She kept talking as my eyes stayed locked with Bella's. She looked away first when her husband came up and interrupted us. He wrapped his arm around her, and his large hand gripped her waist, pulling her into his side. I felt my jaw clenching and barely tolerated his handshake. I wanted to punch him in the mouth.

I was jealous.

I wanted to be the one touching her.

After he released my hand, I caught her eyes one last time and again saw the pink painting her cheeks. I made my excuses and walked away, feeling her eyes follow me as I went in the house.

I tried hard to resist the urge to watch her all night, but the more her husband drank the more handsy he became. I finally gave up, so I wouldn't punch him and left to get drunk with some friends.

I didn't see her again until the morning I overheard her crying to my mother.

The sun rose, and I finally gave up trying to sleep. I smelled the coffee brewing and waited until I heard my parents leave for work before going down to get a cup. I knew if I spoke to my mom I wouldn't be able to resist asking about Bella.

It was chilly outside, but I slipped a sweatshirt on and took my cup outside. The spring air was so refreshing. I lay back on one of the loungers by the pool and was listening to the birds sing when I heard the sliding glass door open. I was surprised to see Bella walking toward me.

"Good morning. Do you mind if I join you?"

I gestured to the lounger next to me. "Not at all."

She held a cup of coffee in both of her hands and stared at it, but never took a drink. She must have cried all night. Despite her eyes being red and puffy she was still as beautiful as I remembered.

I turned my chair so I could see her without straining my neck.

"Are you okay?"

Tears formed in her eyes again, and I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge to face her. I wasn't going to let on that I knew what had happened.

She swiped away at the tears. "Yeah, I'm okay. Your mom let me stay last night. I saw you out here and suddenly didn't want to be alone."

I smiled at her. I didn't know what to say, so I just sat by her. We ended up sitting in silence for an hour. It was surprisingly not awkward at all. My phone rang in my pocket and I answered it. My friends wanted to get a game of Frisbee golf in before I left for school that afternoon.

I hung up the phone after agreeing to meet them and sat up. I had thirty minutes to get cleaned up before they were going to pick me up. I didn't want to, but I apologized for abandoning her and said goodbye. I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss away the pain in her eyes, but I resisted the urge.

I went back to school and tried to erase her from my memory. I couldn't understand how after a short five-minute conversation, I'd become so obsessed with her. Every time I closed my eyes, she was there. She starred in every fantasy, and it got to the point I didn't even bother with other girls.

I only wanted Bella.

Three months went by, and I still couldn't get her out of my mind. I was thirsty for information; I'd even pushed aside my pride and asked my mother about her.

For God's sake, I created a fake account so I could follow her on Twitter, and I stalked her Facebook more than I even like to admit. I'd never looked more forward to summer vacation. I was determined to get close to her. I worked out elaborate plans in my head for how to "accidentally" run into her, but to my immense delight an opportunity was dropped into my lap without me having to do anything.

On my second morning home for summer break, I stumbled downstairs to find my mom waiting for me with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

I kissed her on the check and accepted the coffee.

"I know you were going to start looking for some summer work, but I actually have a favor to ask you. I know it might not be how you expected to spend your vacation…"

I was a bit scared.

"You know Bella Black—I mean, Bella Swan, now that she's getting divorced?"

I nodded at her, excited to hear her name.

"Well, she's moving to Florida." My heart dropped. "Even though I offered to help with the moving expenses, she's decided to rent a U-Haul and drive it herself. If I didn't have this big restoration project going on I would go with her, but I just can't.

"I was wondering if you'd go with her. It'll take you about a week, maybe a bit more. I'll give you five hundred dollars plus money to spend on the way and a plane ticket to fly back. You can even take a friend if you want."

She'd already had me before she offered me the money. I couldn't believe this opportunity fell into my lap so easily, and I sure as hell wasn't bringing a friend.

I agreed to do it.

Bella had refused a going away party, preferring to keep her plans quiet so Jacob wouldn't find out. Apparently, he and Leah had only lasted a couple weeks—surprise, surprise—and he'd spent the last couple months begging Bella to take him back. She did agree to a family dinner where I quietly listened to her talk, only contributing to the conversation when necessary, while hiding my hard-on under a couch pillow. Yes, even her voice turned me on.

As she was getting ready to leave, she passed me in the hallway. She stood next to me, petite and perfect, and looked up into my eyes.

"Thanks for helping me out, Edward. I was going to do it by myself, but I'm thankful to not have to. I hope I won't bore you."

She had no clue how happy I was to get this chance. "It'll be fun to see the country."

"If you want we could add a day to our trip and see the Grand Canyon. I've always wanted to go, but I've never had the chance. It will actually only add about two hundred miles to the trip."

Wanting to spend every minute I could with her, I readily agreed and was rewarded with her smile.

Bella said her goodbyes and arranged for me to be ready to leave early in the morning two days from then.

I tried not to appear too eager, but I was. My mother washed all of the dirty laundry I'd brought home from school and repacked my bags for me. The only thing I added was a package of condoms. A boy could dream, couldn't he?

And dream I did. The night before we were set to leave I woke up at three in the morning panting. The vision of Bella riding me, her perfect tits bouncing in my face left me hard and straining. I closed my eyes and barely had to touch my cock before it exploded, my come landing on my stomach.

I lay back against my headboard and tried to figure out how I was going to let Bella know I was interested without embarrassing us both. I tried to go back to sleep, but the anticipation was too much. I finally got up and took a shower, rubbing out another one with fantasies I couldn't stop from going through my head.

I was adding a couple songs to my iPod when I heard the truck pull into our driveway. The sun wasn't up yet when I saw Bella jump out with a smile on her face.

My mother was waiting with a thermos of coffee and a bag filled with food. She'd given me money the night before but handed me a credit card.

"This is for just in case. Have fun and enjoy the trip. Please be a help to Bella."

"I will, Ma." I kissed her on the cheek and followed my dad. He had gone around the back to double check that Bella's car was hooked up to the trailer hitch correctly.

"I've seen the way you look at Bella. Remember that you're a gentleman."

"Of course," I answered him. I would never be less than that to Bella.

He nodded and patted me on the shoulder.

Bella was going to drive first, so I tossed my backpack in the passenger's seat and waited while she said goodbye to my parents. She stood on the running board on the side of the truck and turned her body to say something else to my mom, the motion caused her tank top to ride up, showing off her flat stomach and pulling the shirt taut across her boobs. I could see her nipple clearly through the ribbed shirt. My mouth started watering.

I reached down to get my iPad out of my bag, needing something to set on my lap to cover my obvious arousal.

Bella smiled over at me. "Okay, ready to tackle this trip?"

"I'm ready."

**BELLA **

I laughed at Esme's suggestion to find a surfer boy that would make me forget Jacob ever existed and climbed into the truck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looking at my breasts.

I smiled at him and asked if he was ready while he dug his iPad out of his bag. He was so adorable, and I again wondered if him accompanying me was a good idea. I didn't really know him that well, and two weeks ago when Esme had suggested it, I thought it was a good plan. That was before The Dream.

THE DREAM—in capitals. It was that amazing.

It had been a miserable couple of months, and if I thought about it realistically, it had been more than a year since I'd had an orgasm, maybe more. My sex life with Jacob had been good, but I was often left aching for a true, hard orgasm. I'd used the introduction of sex toys as a means to spice up our sex life, but truthfully I wanted an orgasm from sex that left me gasping for breath, and Jacob seemed unable or unwilling to give me one.

I woke up from THE DREAM gasping for breath. My body was covered in a sheen of sweat. The poor, unused space between my legs was throbbing and so wet I could feel the moisture when I rubbed my thighs together. I ran a hand down my body, grazing my hard nipples, making me gasp at the pleasure.

I reached into the nightstand for my vibrator and turned it on. The buzzing of the vibration sent a spasm through my clit before I even touched it.

I pulled the memory of what I'd been dreaming of out of my brain and imagined Edward's hands on my breasts as I rocked on top of his dick. The vision was so clear, it was as if I could feel his fingers twisting my nipples. He called my name and arched his back as he pushed up into me.

I rolled the vibrator around my clit and imagined him grabbing me by the waist and flipping me over to grind into me with hard strokes. I felt the heat gathering deep in my abdomen and imagined his face as he gained release. The vision of his clenched teeth and shaking shoulders sent me over the edge, and I came, calling his name into the empty room.

I lay there in bed and instead of basking in the amazing orgasm, I felt ashamed. Edward was too young for me to be having fantasies about. He was just so gorgeous, and the way he looked at me thrilled me.

I worked hard to keep the body I had. I was petite, and the pilates I did had kept me firm. At Jacob's insistence, I'd gotten my boobs done five years ago and was happy with the full C cup. The doctor was a genius, and they looked and felt so real. He'd put the implants under the muscle so I retained all feeling. If anything my nipples were more sensitive now.

When Edward looked at my breasts I felt my nipples hardening under his gaze. I'd worn a bra under my tank top, but the sheer fabric did nothing to hide them. After months of feeling worthless because of what Jacob did, I will admit Edward's attention was a welcome boost to my ego.

Once I pulled onto the highway, I broke the awkward silence and asked Edward about school. What started as stilted conversation shifted the more we talked. He was easy to talk to, and I started to feel more assured that this trip could be pleasurable.

We stopped for lunch and decided to get out of the truck and stretch. I was under no time crunch to be in Florida, and Edward had nothing waiting for him, so we'd agreed to take it slow and easy and enjoy the sights as we went.

We pushed it that first day, and by the time we made it to Boise I was more than ready to be done driving. I pulled into a Courtyard Hotel.

"I didn't discuss this with you before, but do you mind sharing a hotel room?" I felt my cheeks blush as I asked this and pulled my hair around to hide it from him. "I'll get you your own room if you want, but I was hoping to save some money."

He shook his head and told me that was fine.

I saw his face in THE DREAM again and had to quickly wipe the thought from my mind. The poor kid didn't need me making him uncomfortable.

I went to check us into the hotel while he parked the truck in the back. He met me at the front desk and the clerk, a young blonde, smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Mrs. Swan, would you like a second key for your son?"

There went the ego boost. I started to say yes when Edward interrupted.

"She's not my mom."

The girl apologized under her breath and fumbled around before handing me a key. Edward picked up my bag, and we walked to the elevator.

"What a dumbass." He laughed. "You look nothing like a mother."

I smiled at him but felt the need to defend her. "I'm old enough to be your mom."

"Yeah, if you had me when you were five."

I smiled at him. "I'm flattered, but I'm almost old enough to be your mom." Edward looked at me questioningly so I offered my age before he asked. "I'll be thirty-five in September."

"Wow," he said looking me up and down. "You're one hot chick for thirty-five."

I tapped the key card against his chest. "Be careful, buster, I'm only thirty-four."

He laughed at me, and I shook my head. His smile did things to me.

I opened the door to the room and tossed my purse down on the bed closest to the window. It was not as big a room as I expected and he was standing very close when I turned around. We did that little awkward dance you do when you're both trying to get around the other, both of us laughing.

Edward excused himself to use the bathroom. I wasn't tired, but I decided to lie down. I stretched out on the bed and twisted my back to get the kinks out.

**EDWARD**

Bella was killing me. She wasn't doing anything that should make me so horny. It was just her. Her scent filled the cab of the truck and distracted me. It wasn't a perfume scent, it was lighter, like lotion maybe, but all I could think about was whether or not she'd taste as amazing as she smelled.

When we checked in, I saw the wink the girl behind the desk gave me. How in the world could she think Bella was my mother? I wanted to kiss Bella right there just to see the shock on that girl's face.

I couldn't believe Bella was thirty-four. I wouldn't have aged her over twenty-five, but I guess I remember her telling my mom she'd been married for a long time.

When we walked into the room and I saw the beds, visions of Bella panting and moaning as she sucked my dick flooded my mind. I swallowed thickly, desperately trying to get her out of my head.

She took a step, her back brushing against me, and I hightailed it to the bathroom. I stood at the counter, begging my dick to soften. There was no way I could jack off with her in the next room. I'd packed my swim trunks in my bag and pulled them on. A dunk in the pool would hopefully cool me off.

Bella was on the bed when I came out, and the sight of her stretching made me whimper. I was never going to survive this trip. I told her I was going to the pool and fled before she could respond.

I pounded out laps, and after about an hour my stomach started to growl. I sat and dried off before going back up to the room. I realized I hadn't taken a key and had to knock. Bella must have fallen asleep because she answered the door with her hair mussed and that soft look that people had when they just woke up.

"Sorry I woke you."

She shook her head. "I can't believe I fell asleep." She rubbed her stomach, lifting her shirt slightly. "I'm hungry. You want to go get something to eat?"

"I smell like chlorine. Can you give me twenty?"

She agreed, and I gathered my things and took a shower. The hard-on I had tried to swim off was pointing at the wall, and with little thought I soaped my hand and stroked it. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't finish. I leaned my face against the shower wall beyond frustrated.

I ended up tucking it into my jeans. I spent the dinner with my half-hard dick making my jeans tight.

Bella was really easy to talk to and while we ate our steaks at Outback I started to feel something more than physical for her. She was smart and funny, and we had so much in common.

I just had to figure out how to let her know I was interested.

**BELLA**

I barely slept our first night in the hotel. It could have been a combination of the unfamiliar room or the noise from the highway, but more likely it was knowing that Edward was so close.

I felt a crackling awareness of him. He wasn't like any teenager I'd ever known. He was mature and intelligent, considerate and kind, and the more we talked, the more fascinated and drawn to him I became.

As the hours and scenery passed, I caught myself staring at him out of the corner of my eye, wondering how his lips would feel against mine or how it would feel to have his body hovering above me. It was ridiculous, and I tried to stop thinking of him that way, but he was making it impossible.

He would touch me. Sometimes it seemed accidental, but more often I could tell it was intentional; a hand on the small of my back when we walked into a gas station, or a touch on the waist to move me out of someone's way. Every touch thrilled me.

We'd been driving about eight hours every day, and I was exhausted when we pulled into a Holiday Inn Express near Grand Canyon National Park. Edward had found a tour for the next day and then we would spend the night again, restarting the trip to my new life the morning after.

When we checked into our room, I tripped over my own feet and with my arms full I would have fallen if Edward hadn't caught me. He held me by my shoulders. My back was pressed against his hard chest, and I couldn't help the gasp that came out of my mouth when he asked, so close to my ear, if I was okay.

I nodded and started to pull away, but he did something that blew my mind. He pushed his hips against me, and I felt his dick hard against my butt. I didn't know what to say, so I ignored it even though my heart was pounding. I wanted to turn around in his arms so badly, but I resisted and moved away.

I set my stuff down and opened up the curtains to look outside without looking back to see his reaction. The thought that he was hard was making me crazy. I wanted to turn around and throw him down on the bed.

I heard him mumble something, and he left the room.

**EDWARD**

She was killing me.

Three days together, and I had the worst case of blue balls I'd ever had in my life. I left the room with my dick throbbing so hard. The smell of her hair and the feel of her body against mine made me crazy.

I heard her gasp and almost turned her around to kiss her, but I was so afraid she'd be offended. If she was, the rest of our trip would be awkward. We were having a great time, and I was already dreading the end.

I walked around outside for a couple minutes. The scenery was so different from the extreme green of Washington. I inhaled the dry, hot air and tried to talk my dick down. I needed a release soon, but all of my attempts had been unsuccessful. It wanted pussy, specifically Bella's, and my hand just wasn't cutting it.

Bella was in the shower when I came back into the room. The thought of her naked and wet brought back my raging hard-on, and I sat at the desk with my iPad, shifting in my seat to ease the discomfort.

When Bella came out she was dressed in little white shorts and a soft, aqua colored shirt that floated around her body, disguising the amazing tits I knew were under it. She'd been wearing her hair up for most of the trip, but it was down, soft around her shoulders.

"Did you want to get some dinner? I know it's early, but I haven't slept well, and I'm thinking about turning in early tonight."

The two previous nights we had stayed up talking and watching movies.

"That's fine. I'm pretty tired, too. Our tour leaves at eight so an early night is fine with me."

She smiled and pulled a pair of sandals out of her bag. I had to make myself stop looking at her thighs as she bent down to put them on. I had only seen her in jeans, and her legs were as amazing as the rest of her.

I closed my eyes and barely restrained the groan in my throat.

**BELLA**

I am an idiot.

We ended up at an Italian restaurant that was too intimate for the direction of my thoughts, and because of this, I hit the wine.

I very rarely drank and after finishing off the bottle, I was feeling no pain. I didn't feel drunk though, just buzzed in a good way. When Edward led me out of the restaurant he took the keys from me.

The wine had me relaxed in a way that I hadn't been in months, and the delicious warmth buzzing through my veins was amazing.

We went back to the hotel in silence, the only words we shared was a comment I made about the heat. It seemed to be twenty degrees hotter than when we left. Edward held my hand as we rode the elevator up to the second floor and held the door open for me.

The room felt stifling and when Edward went into the bathroom to shower, I quickly stripped down and put on my skimpiest pajamas. I'd been wearing a t-shirt and shorts, but I slipped the spaghetti strap nightgown on and turned the covers back. I heard the shower turn off, turned my bedside light off, and slipped in between the cool sheets. I heard him come into the room and watched through my lashes as he settled into bed.

His bed was closest to the window and the air conditioner. I got out of bed and went over to the window, opening it a couple inches so I could see what I was doing. I turned the A/C up and instantly felt the cool air blowing through the thin cotton of my nightgown.

The beam of light from the crack in the curtains shone directly over Edward's middle, and I could see him shifting the sheets so I wouldn't notice the tent his dick made.

I made a snap decision.

**EDWARD**

I stood in the shower; my hand braced against the cool wall, and closed my eyes. I envisioned Bella's tits in my mouth and ached to come. I was hard as rock and twitching against my hand. With long strokes I worked my dick until I exploded against the tiles. My knees were weak and a yell almost escaped my mouth. It felt so good. I cleaned up the mess and washed my body.

When I walked out of the bathroom, the room was dark. I passed Bella's bed and was disappointed that she was already asleep. I'd gotten used to the conversations we had while laying in the beds across from each other, enjoyed watching her get sleepy.

I had just settled and closed my eyes when I heard her get up. She opened the curtain just enough that I could see what she was wearing. My goddamn cock responded instantly. One skinny strap of her nightgown was slipping down her shoulder, and the length barely covered the tops of her thighs. If she had reached up I would have seen the curve of her ass.

She turned the A/C on and cold air immediately started blowing in the room. I watched in wonder as her nipples reacted to the cold and bit my lip to keep from begging her to let me taste them. I closed my eyes and lifted the sheet up off of my dick.

Then I felt the most amazing thing. The bed dipped from her weight.

I opened my eyes, shocked that my fantasy was so close.

She knew I wasn't sleeping, and our eyes met as she lifted the sheet away from me.

"If you don't want this just tell me now. I'll go to my bed and never mention it again."

I lurched up and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to my lips. We kissed frantically, the sexual tension from the past few days exploding in the dark room. I felt her boobs against me and pulled her closer.

I wanted all of her. My hands roamed her body, madly worried she was going to stop me before I got to feel her.

"Shh. Shh," she said, pushing me back with a soothing touch. "Let me."

I lay back on the bed and grasped the bottom sheet in my fists. I felt the top sheet being lifted away and raised my hips to help her as she tugged my shorts down my legs. My dick was pointing obscenely at the ceiling.

Her hand fluttered around it, and I thanked God I'd come in the shower because the feeling of her hair brushing my stomach would have made me lose it. I took a deep breath and willed myself to hold on.

I felt her breath against my cock and heard the wonder in her voice, "This would make any woman happy. You have a gorgeous dick, Edward, so long and thick." She wrapped her hand around the base and gave it one long stroke, her palm twisting at the top to rub against the head.

I arched off the bed.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about tasting it since I felt it against me earlier. Can I?"

"Oh God, yes," I groaned through gritted teeth.

I felt the tip of her hot tongue as she licked the slit of my dick and ran it around the sensitive tip. She wrapped her lips around me and took me all the way in until I felt the back of her throat. She pulled away with a tight suck that seemed to pull my balls with it.

The blowjob she gave me was nothing like any I had ever had. It was slow and deliberate and every time my dick hit the back of her throat I wanted to explode. I put my hand in her hair but resisted the urge to make her go faster. I couldn't stop my hips from rocking, and when she cupped her hand around my balls and gave them a tug I lost it, my come flooding her mouth.

Bella looked into my eyes, and I saw a flash of something in hers. She licked her lips and started to get up off of the bed. I reached for her hand and pulled her to me until she was lying across my chest.

She put her hands against my shoulders to keep distance between us, so I sat up, never breaking eye contact, and pulled her closer until she was up on her knees.

I wanted to tell her how much I wanted her, wanted to tell her how amazing she made me feel, but it felt like words would ruin everything. Instead, I pushed her hair over her shoulder and cupped her cheek in my hand gently holding her in place. Her eyes closed, and I took that moment to kiss her.

Her lips were soft and plush. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and brought my other hand up to her hip, gathering the fabric of her pajamas in my hands. I bunched it up wanting to touch her skin. She moaned into my kiss and started to pull my t-shirt up, breaking our kiss I pulled it off over my head.

Bella ran her palms over my chest and she mumbled something that sound like regret.

**BELLA**

When he took his shirt off I saw his chest and had to touch him.

"Oh, God, we shouldn't be doing this," I said it barely loud enough for him to hear, but he must have because he twined his hands in my hair and pulled me against him until I was off balance.

He twisted me across his body until I was lying on the pillow next to him and then came over the top of me, kissing my neck and collarbones. I felt his hand running up my thigh and knew with his touch that I wasn't going to stop him. I needed him.

I felt him lift my nightgown over my thighs to my waist, leaving me naked to his eyes, and cried out when he pressed his lips against my belly button. He ran his hands up and down my sides, thrilling me with every stroke.

I didn't want to open my eyes, preferring to just feel what he was doing, but when I felt his breath against my hipbone I had to see his face.

Our eyes met, and I could see the desire in his eyes. He licked the sensitive skin below the bone without breaking eye contact, and I threw my head back, moaning like a slut in heat. I wanted his mouth on me so badly, but I needed more than that first.

I started to pull the my nightgown up, wanting to be naked, but he stopped me.

"No, I want to do it." His voice was low and sent shivers across my skin. "I've dreamed of doing it for so long."

It took a minute for what he said to register, but when it did all my doubt fled. He lifted my gown up, the edge catching on my sensitive nipple, hardening it further and slowly lowered his body between my thighs, his waist against the hot juncture between them. His face was level with my breasts, and he gently caressed the bottom curve of them with his thumbs.

I don't know what I expected but this slow, deliberate exploration of my body was not it. He was young, and I'd expected quick and furious. But he touched every inch of my breasts with his hands and lips except for my nipples. I was aching for him to take one into his mouth or to at least touch them, but he took his time until I arched up off of the bed and begged him to taste me.

His laugh surprised me. "Are you trying to rush me? I've been teased beyond anything by these boobs for days, and I want to savor them."

"Please," I begged again. "Touch me."

He wrapped both hands around my ribs, his thumbs against the bottom curve of my breasts and lifted me until I was arched off the bed. I felt a puff of hot air against my right nipple and his thumb came up to swirl around the left one.

When his tongue finally touched my nipple, I felt the wetness gathering in my pussy and couldn't help but rub against his body. He twisted one nipple gently while he laved the other with his tongue.

"Edward," I cried when he sucked it in his mouth. "I need you inside me, Edward. We can play more later."

I ripped my gown over my head, and he scooted up my body and reclaimed my lips. God, he felt good against me. What he did next almost sent me over. He rolled over, holding me until I was on top of him and straddling his abdomen. I could feel his impressive erection bobbing against my ass, and I looked down at his half-lidded eyes.

I lifted my hips up and reached for him guiding him to my pussy. I touched the head to my clit and he twitched and squeezed my thighs.

It was then that the most horrible thought went through my head. I had stopped taking my birth control pills after I kicked Jacob out and there was no doubt of Edward's virility.

I was panting over him and collapsed against his chest. I was already being so irresponsible. I couldn't risk a pregnancy on top of it.

**EDWARD**

The tip of my dick was just inside her, and I wanted to push up into her so badly but I restrained myself, using every muscle I had. Then I felt her freeze.

"What's wrong?"

She was trembling on me and said so quietly, "I'm not on birth control."

I thanked my foresight. "I have condoms in my bag."

I flipped her over again, loving that I could manipulate her with my strength, and jumped off the bed to dig through my bag. I opened the box and ripped one off, tossing the remaining eleven on the nightstand, and handed it to her before I lay back on the bed. I could have been on top, but I'd dreamed of her riding me and wanted it to come true.

Bella smiled at me and stretched her body out next to me. She put the condom on the middle of my chest and reached down and took my dick in her fist, giving it a slow upward stroke and as she threw her leg over my thighs.

She smiled over me and ripped the packet open, rolling the condom on me. I felt her heat against the tip and again had to keep from arching up into her. She slowly slid down my length, inch by inch, until I was fully enveloped by her heat.

She rested her hands on my stomach and sat there for the longest moment. I could feel the tiniest squeezes around my dick and wanted her to move. I put my hands on her hips and urged her on.

When she finally moved, I could have died. She held me like a glove, and as she slid back down I felt more pleasure than I'd ever felt before. No other girl I'd been with compared to Bella.

I would have liked to hold her close, but the vision of her above me was better than my dream. She had the most amazing boobs. They stood firm on her chest with the nipples hard, and I had to touch them. I teased them both between my finger and thumb until she cried for me to twist them, and when I did I felt the first convulsion inside of her.

Her pussy clamped around my dick, and I threw my head back. She leaned over me, her hands on either side of my head and changed her rhythm, grinding her pubic bone against me in a circular motion. I reached up to suck on her neck, loving the moan she made when I licked her. I was so close but didn't want to disappoint her by coming. I held on to it until I couldn't think anymore.

She pushed up till she was sitting on me again and with one last thrust against me she convulsed and threw her head back, squeezing me with her muscles and crying out her orgasm.

I held her hips still and was breathing so hard and with every squeeze around me I thought I was done. I thrust up into her with a short movement and flipped her over. I needed to come.

**BELLA**

Oh, God. He felt so amazing, so long and hard, and with every stroke I made I was sure he was going to explode. I came on top of him more powerfully than I think I ever had, and before I was even recovered, he flipped me over and drove into me.

I was so sensitive and his quick pounding thrusts prolonged my orgasm or gave me another one, I couldn't tell. He slammed into me and came with a yell of my name that vibrated through the room and collapsed on top of me.

I ran my hands up his back, needing to love him and let him know how pleased I was. I ignored the niggling regret trying to push through the cloud of pleasure and kissed his shoulder.

He pushed up off of me and kissed my lips, rolling me to the side. I started to say something, but he stopped me, putting his thumb over my lips.

"No. No regrets. If you say anything like that I'll be pissed. This was the most amazing thing I've ever felt, and tonight I'm going to ignore everything else and hold you in my arms."

He kissed me again and pulled the covers over us. He soothed his hands up my back and over my backside until I succumbed to the overwhelming sleepiness.

I woke up in the middle of the night to his hand caressing my breasts. I felt his length pressing against my butt and he reached down between my legs.

He kissed my jaw and whispered in my ear, "Lift your leg, Bella."

I lifted my leg, tilting my hips back so he could have easier access. I heard the crinkle and snap of him putting on a condom before he slid into me effortlessly. It felt amazing. His groan against the back of my neck matched my own, but I needed him deeper and told him.

Without pulling out of me he rolled us over until I was on my knees on the bed. I'd always hated this position, but before I could say anything he reached around us between my legs and found the perfect spot with his finger. He kissed my back and rubbed his finger around my clit while pumping into me slowly but so deep. I arched back against him, urging him to go faster, my hand joining his at my pussy. I moved his fingers the way I wanted until I felt his words against my shoulder blade.

"I'm gonna come, Bella. Come with me."

When he scraped his teeth against my skin and sucked it into his mouth, I felt my orgasm build.

"Fuck me harder," I yelled.

He reared up behind me and with his hands on my hips, he increased his speed slamming into me. The slap of our skin filled the room, and I exploded right before he did. I collapsed on the bed with him breathing hard next to me.

Edward pulled the blankets up over us and rested his hand on my hip. He nuzzled against my hair and kissed the shell of my ear before his breathing evened out, and he was asleep behind me.

That's when I started freaking out.

**EDWARD**

My alarm went off jolting me out of a sound sleep. I reached behind me to turn it off and rolled over to pull Bella back into my arms. I could smell her all around me, but when I reached for her I only felt cold sheets. I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed looking around the empty room.

I grabbed my shorts off the floor where Bella threw them last night and stretched. My muscles were a little stiff. I went around the corner thinking Bella was in the bathroom, but was relieved when she wasn't because I needed to use it. While I was standing over the toilet, I realized she was gone.

I panicked a little—okay, I panicked a lot.

I ran out of the room and was instantly relieved when I saw her bags sitting where she'd left them. I opened the curtains and saw the truck parked where it was last night with the car still attached to the back.

I figured Bella had just gone for her morning coffee and decided to jump in the shower. I washed quickly and shaved. I'd just slipped on my jeans, but hadn't buttoned them yet when I heard someone shuffling around outside the door.

I opened it even though I was shirtless and saw Bella standing there with a paper bag dangling from her mouth trying to juggle two coffee cups while searching her pockets for the room key. Her cheeks blazed when she saw me standing there and she froze.

"Can I help you with those?" I said, holding my hands out to take the cups while I propped the door open with my bare foot.

She nodded, shaking the paper bag up and down, and I took them from her with a grin.

"Thanks. I should've just set them down."

Her eyes left my face, and before she turned away I saw her glance at my open fly and the trail of hair on my stomach. She looked away quickly, but I felt my dick stirring. Twice wasn't enough for me, I wanted more.

I set the cups down on the desk and turned around fixing my pants. Bella sat down on the made up bed we hadn't used and started nervously picking at her nails. She had dark circles under her eyes, and I wondered if she'd gotten any sleep. I sat down next to her and was getting ready to take her in my arms when she jumped up.

"Edward…" She bit her lip and was wiped her hands down her jean-clad thighs, "…last night was unbelievable, but we can't…"

Bella ran her hands through her hair and started pacing. "Your mom is my friend, and you're so young. What I did last night was stupid and irresponsible. I took advantage of you in my loneliness, and that was wrong."

I wasn't going to let her do this to us. The connection I felt with her was amazing, and there was no way she could deny that kind of chemistry. I reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it firmly to stop her pacing. Bella looked down at our joined hands and allowed me to pull her between my knees. I put my hands on either side of her hips and looked up at her.

"What we have together is amazing. I've wanted you for a long time, Bella, and you didn't take advantage of me. It was only a matter of time before I would've made my move."

"But your mother… you're only ninet…"

"I'm an adult, Bella." She looked down at me, and I reached up to smooth the wrinkle between her brows. "Think about how good we are together."

I smoothed my hand down the side of her face and around her neck. She didn't resist when I pulled her down so I could kiss her. I needed to remind her of our connection and as soon as our lips met, she leaned in to me, deepening the kiss.

Bella threaded her hands in my hair and our kiss should have turned frantic, but it didn't. She allowed me to explore her mouth with my tongue and lips and her body with my hands. I put my hands under her shirt to find her boobs, and she moaned into my mouth as I caressed them.

All thoughts of our planned tour of the Grand Canyon were forgotten. We spent the day in bed, taking our time to explore and learn what drove each of us crazy.

My passion—no, our passion—was undeniable.

**BELLA**

For being so young, Edward was an amazing lover. He asked me to tell him what I wanted and would touch me until he got it perfect. I had never been loved so thoroughly.

After spending the entire day and night together in Arizona, we continued the rest of the journey to Florida and my new life. Only, I couldn't be excited for it. I knew Edward couldn't be part of it.

The guilt I had for taking advantage of him was festering under the surface, but I pushed it down and decided to enjoy every minute we had left together. Anyone who saw us together could see we were lovers, and while the odd looks and whispers didn't seem to bother Edward, they bothered me.

A group of girls at a table next to us at a restaurant in Orlando were particularly rude, and I whispered to Edward that I wanted to go.

"You're the hottest chick in this place, and I'm the lucky guy that gets to be with you." He leaned over the table and kissed me hard on the lips, setting off another round of whispers at the other table. "Fuck them," he said too loudly as he sat down.

I was embarrassed, but he never glanced at them again; they soon left, much to my relief. We had stretched our days out and had decided to stay an extra night in Orlando instead of pushing on to Miami. We'd discussed going to Disney World or Universal, but ended up staying in bed all day and night.

We did make love, but mostly we just lay together. Both of us knew our time was coming to an end and we'd be saying goodbye. Edward was an amazing lover; attentive and willing to take guidance. He was funny and smart, and no matter how much I tried not to be, I knew I was in love with him.

Impossibly in love.

I woke up and rolled over in the bed to see Edward sleeping peacefully next to me. I scooted closer and when my breasts were pressed up against his naked chest he immediately put his arm around me and pushed his growing erection against me.

I kissed his neck and caressed his shoulders and chest until he groaned and tilted his face down so he could kiss me. He kissed me deeply, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, and rolled over pulling me on top of him.

My long hair flowed over us, making a curtain around our faces until I sat up. My boy's dick bobbed against my backside, and his hands immediately went to twist my nipples the way he knew I liked.

I reached behind me and fisted his hard on in my hand, giving it a stroke that caused him to rear up with a gasp and grab my nipple with his mouth. I threw my head back and let him love my breasts until I was rocking against his lap.

I was so close to coming from the external stimulation, but I wanted to feel him inside me. I gently pushed him back until his shoulders were on the bed and lifted myself up over him. I ran my hand over the tip of his dick rubbing the drop of fluid hanging there down the shaft and held him still.

I dipped down until the head was just at my opening. It felt so hot against my heated skin, and without thinking it through, I took him inside me with no condom. The feeling was tremendous. I lifted myself off until the tip was barely touching me and slid down again, relishing the look of pleasure on his face.

Edward gazed up at me and held my breasts in his hands letting his thumbs flick against my nipples, urging me to move with little thrusts of his hips. I abandoned all restraint and rocked against him. Every thrust rubbed my clit until I cried out and stiffened over him with an orgasm that made me see stars.

He quickly flipped me over, and, in a move that blew my mind, he put his face between my legs and licked and sucked my clit into his mouth bringing me to a second mind-blowing orgasm.

**EDWARD**

When I flipped her over I saw her glistening pussy and had to taste her. When she came against my mouth I felt the most amazing pride. This woman was mine.

Bella opened her arms to me, and I reached for a condom. It had felt amazing to be bare inside her, but I knew there could be no mistakes. I slid it on and pushed into her. She tightened her muscles around me, and I could have died a happy man.

I thrust into her until I felt the telltale tightening low in my balls and knew I was going to come. I reached between us, touching her clit with my thumb and immediately felt her begin to orgasm. Her convulsions and moans set me off and with a final series of thrusts I came. I could no longer hold back the words I'd been dying to say since our first time together a week ago.

"I love you, Bella."

She pulled me to her mouth and kissed me deeply. I stayed inside her, lying on top of her until I softened and when I rolled to the side I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry. I don't want you to cry."

I swiped the tear away with one finger and kissed the trail. She sniffled and turned her face to kiss me. Her voice was quiet when she leaned back to look at my face.

"I'm sorry you think you love me."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't think, I know."

"No, Edward, you can't. We have no future. You're leaving tomorrow. We will never see each other again."

She pulled away from me and got out of bed.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I could stay…"

Bella shook her head interrupting what I was going to say. "No, you can't. This has been fun, but it's nothing more than physical to me. I came down here for a new start, and I can't take care of a kid."

That pissed me off. I thought we'd already established that I wasn't a kid.

"That's bullshit, Bella. You're just scared of what people will think about us."

"That's part of it."

I stared at her. She'd picked up a sheet that had made its way to the floor and wrapped it around her, hiding her body from my view. I wanted to rip it off and throw her down on the bed until she admitted she felt something for me, but the coldness in her face stopped me.

"I'm going to shower."

I sat there on the bed, trying to come up with a plan. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. I'd been hoping she'd ask me to stay the rest of the summer with her and had even been thinking about transferring to a school near her so we could be together. I was so confused. Everything had been fine until I told her I loved her.

When she came out of the bathroom she was totally shut down. I tried to hold her, but she pulled away and told me to get in the shower.

"Bella—"

"We need to get going, Edward. Just get cleaned up, so we can go please."

I frowned at her tone of voice but took my bag into the bathroom and took my shower. When I came out of the bathroom, she was just closing her laptop.

"I went ahead and booked you a ticket back to Washington for today."

I panicked. "Why?"

"It's not going to get any easier to say goodbye, and I can't drag it out. I've developed feelings for you, Edward, but I'm not willing to change everything in our lives for them. You need to go home and forget about me."

"Are you going to forget about me?"

Bella stared at me for a minute and then sighed, "No, but I am going to move on. You made me realize that I can love again."

I slammed my hand against the dresser. "This is unacceptable, Bella. You can't just discard me this way."

"We can't be together, Edward. Your mother would hate me, and I can't deal with that. What we had was amazing, absolutely amazing, but it has to end now before it's too late."

My heart was pounding, and I was getting angry. "It's already too late, Bella."

"No, it isn't. You have your whole life ahead of you. You'll find someone your own age and," I heard the catch in her voice and saw the pain in her eyes as she continued, "you'll fall in love with her."

Bella picked up her bag and slipped on her sandals. "I'll meet you downstairs," she said and tried to slip past me.

I grabbed her by her arm. "I'll go, Bella, but I'll never love anyone the way I love you. I think you're a fool for giving up what we have."

She shrugged out of my hold. "Maybe I am, Edward, but I have to do what I feel is best."

I watched the door close behind her and felt the devastation filling me. I didn't know what to say to change her mind. I gathered my things and met her outside by the truck. Her face was pale, but her eyes were red. We both got in, and I watched her. I cringed when she took the exit for the airport. She pulled into a cell phone waiting area and parked the truck. She turned to me and handed me an envelope.

"Here's your ticket. I let your mom know you were coming home today and when to expect you."

"I don't want to say goodbye yet, Bella."

She smiled sadly and reached over to me, cupping my cheek in her hand. "I know, but this is for the best."

"Just let me go the rest of the way to Miami, let me help you get settled."

Bella shook her head. "I can't. I have to say goodbye today. I can't do one more day with you."

"You do love me."

She clamped her eyes shut. "I can't let myself love you. It'll only make things harder."

I tried one more time to convince her. "We can make this work. I want to stay with you."

Bella shook her head.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She struggled for a moment, but then leaned into my kiss. Her lips were as desperate as mine. She pulled away and turned back to the steering wheel. Bella started the truck and pulled back out of the parking lot.

She came to a stop in front of the departure terminal and hopped out, coming around to my side. Bella opened the truck door, and I jumped down next to her. She reached in and struggled to pull my bag out from behind the seat. I reached around her and pulled it out, setting it on the ground beside me.

Bella threw her arms around me, and I held her close. She looked up at me with sparkling, tear-filled eyes. "I do love you, Edward, but it changes nothing. You have to go home."

She kissed me one last time and then walked away from me. I watched in disbelief as she pulled the truck away from the curb and drove out of my life.

I never saw or heard from Bella again.

It's been five years. I've graduated from college and met a nice girl, but there's a part of me that still belongs to Bella. She taught me so much, and no matter what happens in my life, I will always wonder about how different things could have been if she'd let me stay with her.

I have a feeling we would have been together forever.


End file.
